Hunted
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: What are the odds of being transported to a different universe with your best friend, only to find out it's the DC Universe? What if the villains find out that you have valuable information about the heroes and are now hunting you down? That's what happens to Kelsie and Julie one day. Will they manage to get home without any problems? (Language advisory)


**A/N: I know, I know, I should probably be focusing on updating my other stories, but I finally got the first chapter for this story finished**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing DC Comics related belongs to me. The two main characters are not OC's, they are myself and one of my best friends.**

* * *

Kelsie and her best friend, Julie, were on their way to her house, discussing the latest from DC Comics. They both had a slight obsession with it, and happens to be one of many things that brought them together. They were discussing the news about one of the DC TV shows that was finally being renewed for a third season and their excitement was very obvious.

"Do you think they'll bring him back in this season? I mean, it's obvious he's still alive," Kelsie, the older of the two, said to her friend as they neared her neighborhood.

"They better fucking bring him back! I can't handle all the feels from that show!" Julie replied so loudly that the people across the street heard us. "If they don't, I think I'm gonna lose it!" They stopped outside of the local comic book store to get a new issue before finally heading home. As they entered the store, they got a lot of looks from the people that were looking around. They ignored them and got what they wanted before leaving.

Once at Kelsie's house, they went up to her room to do more talking. "I don't even get why DC made Dick's suit red in New 52. He looks best in blue," Kelsie said, locking her bedroom door before sitting down on her bed.

"It's not as bad as Tim's costume in that era. He looked like a Vegas showgirl," Julie said with a laugh as she sat down next to her.

* * *

Since it was a weekend, Kelsie stayed the night over at Julie's house. They stayed up all night talking about all the DC Movies that they had just watched. "Anyone who hasn't read the comics is so stupid. Clark comes back to life. It's DC for god sakes. No one stays dead very long. Just ask Jason, Ra's, Damian, or anyone else who has died in DC," Kelsie ranted to Julie, who was focusing on something else.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Totally." She said in agreement.

"You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?" Kelsie said with a slight look of annoyance.

"Not a single one," Julie replied as she rolled onto the floor, a way of her saying she was bored. Kelsie looked at the clock and then at her friend rolling around on the floor.

"It's almost two in the morning. Wanna just go to bed?" She asked as she stood up.  
"Why not. It's better than nothing," her friend replied, standing up and plopping onto her bed.

* * *

Kelsie was woken with a loud scream. Looking around, she found herself and Julie in a dark alley, cornered by a shady looking man getting closer to her, friend, attempting to remove her clothing. She jumped up, tackling the man away from her friend. "I'm not letting this shit happen, again!" She yelled and bodyslams him to the ground. After wrestling with the man for what felt like an hour, he was eventually pinned to the ground. "Don't you EVER come near us again, or you'll be sorry. Understood?" The man nodded, but before he could run off, Julie gave him a kick to the head, causing him to pass out.

"Ok, first off, thanks for helping me. Secondly, why the hell did we wake up in an alley? I'm pretty sure we fell asleep in my bedroom." Julie asked her friend as she stood, looking around.

"I don't know. I was too busy beating the shit out of a rapist that was after my best friend. This place is really strange though. I can't even tell what city we're in." They exited the alleyway to see if they could get any signs as to where they might be. There was a skyscraper nearby that said 'Wayne Enterprises' on it. They looked at it with confused looks, because there was no such company in the United States, but it did exist in the DC Comics' fictional world. But, that world is fictional, how would they be there?

"Am I dreaming, or am I dead?" The oldest said to her friend.

"If we're seeing the same thing, then either we both died, or we're having the same dream. There's no way in hell that we're in Gotham City." A man that was standing outside of a building not too far from them spoke up.

"It's Gotham City alright. You two must not be from here. My name's Richard, but you can call me Dick," the man said, walking over to them. Julie and Kelsie looked at each other, asking each other if it would be alright to test their theory.

"Um... what's your last name?" Julie asked curiously, the same question on Kelsie's mind.

"Grayson. You two, obviously, aren't from around here, if you don't know who I am. So, where are you from?" The two girls looked at each other, then took off running, back into the alley. "Um, okay then." He followed behind them slowly, as to not startle them. In the alleyway, they were attempting to catch their breath.

"This...this c-can't be real. We couldn't have... j-just met D-Dick Grayson. This isn't good... This isn't good... at all," Kelsie said panting, since she wasn't as good at running as Julie.

"If Grayson is real, then that means the others are real, too Oh shit. This is bad. This is really bad," Julie remarks, pacing back and forth

"Honestly, it wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the two major details. One, we aren't from this world, and two, we know too much information that shouldn't be known to random civilians," Kelsie said. She stood back up to see Dick not very far from them. Her eyes grew wide as she and went to warn julie to run again.

Before they could get away, Dick stopped them. "Wait. What do you mean you aren't from this world? Also, exactly what all do you know that you shouldn't?" He asked with curiosity.

The girls shot each other a sideways glance, realizing they couldn't just run. "Can we take this somewhere a little more private? Like maybe...um...Wayne Manor or the clock tower?" Kelsie asked, making him curious.

"Um...sure. The clock tower is this way." They walked for, what seemed like, twenty minutes, before getting to the clock tower. They traveled to an apartment on the top floor, where one of Dick's friends lived.

"Girls, this is my old friend, Barbara." Dick introduced them to the red haired woman in a wheelchair. Excitement slowly filled the bodies of the two girls as they were introduced. "So, do you want to explain yourselves now? Dick asked. Instead of answering right away, Kelsie looked around the room, until she spotted the coat closet.

"Not quite," She walked over to the closet and hit a back panel a certain way, to open up a passage to a secret room."We'll talk in here, where I know for sure no one is listening." Dick and Barbara looked at each other with slight looks of fear, and then at the girls with the same look.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
